


This For That

by Scriptor



Series: Push and Pull [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptor/pseuds/Scriptor
Summary: AJ ain't happy with the way things are working out but luckily, he has Dean. Also, this is pretty much not kayfabe compliant anymore.





	

Dean and AJ carved out a very comfortable routine in the weeks following. No strangers to boring routines, theirs became one of escape; a get-away from the arduous travel, the nights spent doing what they loved in-ring but ones that ended with bruises and body aches. For Dean, AJ was the salve on the toll taken. He gave Dean the outlet he needed; the descent into subspace helped center him and AJ knew exactly how to handle his needs.

Since becoming Intercontinental champion he could let go the fact that he was out of the heavyweight running. Since Cena returned, that had been the main focus: AJ versus Cena again and again. And AJ held his own, again and again, further proving his rightful place in WWE. But Dean knew he was frustrated with the fact that he was written into dead ends – losses, embarrassment. The involvement with the Wyatt family shifted the focus off Cena but for AJ, it  was something else. A mere two weeks from Mania and there was literally no good match scheduled for him on the card. Dean’s fate lie in his match with Baron Corbin so he was laying low, biding his time until the big event. But AJ stewed, knowing that Creative was probably going to write him into a bullshit match with Shane. For some reason, they thought that was a big draw but what did they know? They also thought Roman fighting old-ass Undertaker was a good idea.

After the obvious botch in the Harper match for number one contender, AJ faced off against Racist Randy. Dean watched from Gorilla (even though that forklift kinda did a number on him) and though AJ put on one hell of a show – the guy was a walking five star match any given night – Dean had come to know him well enough to see the anger simmering just below the surface. They put on a great back and forth of missed RKOs but Randy triumphed. Oh shit, AJ is not going to be happy, Dean thought. After Smackdown ended, he couldn’t find AJ but knew he had to get on to Talking Smack. Dean watched on monitors the scuffle with Shane in the back; how believable AJ’s anger was. Dean knew he was legit pissed about the plans but you did what they told you because it’s your career and your paycheck and that’s just how it went.

Some twenty minutes later, he spotted AJ leaving the Talking Smack studio, angrily ripping his gloves off and making a bee-line for the locker rooms.

            “AJ, wait up.” He called, trailing him. Body language said a lot and the way AJ squared his shoulders, ran his hand through his hair, and didn’t bother to so much as glance Dean’s way told him he had to be there for him. Dean ramped up to a jog and grabbed AJ’s arm, bringing him around just outside catering.

“What the fuck, man. I said hold up.”

“Yeah, I heard you, DEAN. But I got shit to do. I’m out of here.”

“No, talk to me.” Dean followed him into the locker room where AJ shoved clothes and boots into a bag and slammed the metal door, only to have it recoil back, sending a metallic reverberation through the empty room.

“What if I don’t want to fucking talk?”

“Well ok dude but you’re pretty mad and, well…”

“Well what?” AJ all but shouted, causing Dean to physically flinch.

“I just thought you might wanna talk it out or something.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling completely unnerved by the angry glare AJ pegged him with. They’d become so close but this was a new kind of territory. He wanted to be there for him but didn’t know how to deal with this side of AJ. This beast was a creature he didn’t know how to tame.

“Dean, I have no intentions of talking tonight. I’ll see you at the hotel.” And with that, he managed to get the locker to actually close and left Dean standing alone, confused and a little turned on.

*******************

They’d started booking the same room; might as well save a few bucks. At first, Dean was worried someone would notice; they’d see them enter together or see a bill or something. But no one paid them any mind so it got easier to reconcile this relationship. Dean took out the keycard and swiped into the darkened room, stepping on something that made a cringeworthy crunch just inside the door.

“Hey man, you in here?”

The room was pitch dark and given the previous obstacle, Dean stepped cautiously towards what he hoped was a light switch. AJ didn’t answer but Dean heard breathing. Where from, he couldn’t tell so he moved warily further into the room until he bumped into a bed and put down his stuff.

“Come on, AJ. This isn’t funny, man.”

Suddenly, the room was bathed in light and AJ came into view and so did the wrecked room. The typically uncomfortable sitting chairs were askew and one upside down. The little writing desk was pulled from the wall and the phone, brochures and bible were littering the floor. The bedspreads were a twisted mess and a pillow had ended up on the A/C unit by the window.

AJ himself was a sight to be seen: no shirt, jeans unbuttoned and belt open, no shoes, hair a tangled mess.

“What the fuck did you do?” Dean asked.

AJ just panted, clearly exhausted and huffy about something but the look in his eyes was wild. AJ was always the calm one, the one who planned and possessed unrelenting patience. But he was unraveled, looking at Dean like he wanted to hurt him.

“This? It’s nothing. Nothing compared to how much I want to wreck fucking Creative. I do not like this whole Shane story-line.” His words were level and metered but they were laced with hatred.

“Yeah I hear ya.” Dean tried to sound as neutral as possible. He sat on the bed and patted beside him, trying to get AJ to stand down.

“They’re wasting me!” he cried. “I try to stay humble but Jesus Christ; I’m better than a goddamn street fight with a McMahon.”

“I hear ya; they forced me into that whole Trips thing. But you gotta do what they tell you; know when you can stray and know when to fall in line.”

“No fucking way, Dean. First, they make me turn heel – which I’m not – and then this bullshit? I ought to be taking on Bray for the belt at Mania and they know it. There’s gotta be some asshat writer that doesn’t like me. Or hell, maybe it’s Vince. I always thought we were on good terms but maybe he woke up one day and said ‘You know what’d be fun? Let’s fuck over AJ Styles!’”

AJ began pacing, from the bed to the door, into the tiny bathroom and back to stand by the flat screen. Dean watched his movements carefully, looking for an opportunity to get through to him because he clearly was in no frame of mind to listen right now.

“I’m telling you, Dean… some days, this business gets to me. Some days I miss being small time. Some days I want to… to just pack up and leave and never see any of you ever again.”

AJ cast his eyes down, his body intimating defeat and that’s when Dean swooped in. He grabbed the shorter man in a literal bear hug and brought him onto the bed in a modified belly to belly suplex.

“Stop your bitchin’, AJ.” And to shut him up, Dean kissed him hard, holding both sides of AJ’s face and allowing him no way out. AJ made a short yelp but it was drowned out; he melted into Dean’s mouth. Dean devoured him, nipping at AJ’s lower lip then trailing to his ear lobe and down his throat, taking time to savor the burn from AJ’s stubble, a sensation Dean could get lost in.

“Dean, come on.” AJ halted his progress. “I’m too angry… I’m just…”

“Nope.” Dean said flatly and kissed him more tenderly than expected. “Let me do this for you.”

AJ let himself be wrapped into the folds of Dean’s taller body. Dean enveloped him in his arms and held him tight while continuing his assault on AJ’s neck and chest. He took his time getting there, small pecks and nips here and there until his tongue landed on AJ’s nipple, teasing it into a hardened bud. AJ shuddered at the sensation and admitted,

“I’m not used to not being in control.” Dean knew he meant right now with his onslaught of kisses that he trailed further down AJ’s belly, edging lower still. But he probably also meant the entire reason they’d ended up in that position in the first place. And yeah, AJ was still going to be unhappy about the current Mania storyline, but this distraction would do some good for his mental anguish.

“I know baby. You didn’t want to talk tonight either but don’t you feel better?” Dean asked, urging AJ’s hips upwards so he could take off his jeans and boxer briefs.

AJ harrumphed and let Dean undress him. “Come on, let me return the favor; you’re always so good to me… sir.”

AJ’s hips kicked at the touch of Dean’s hands all over them and the deference in his voice. Fuck that sounded good on Dean’s lips; he loved how easy it had become. As Dean slunk down, letting his head fall between AJ’s legs, AJ knew he’d better not let this one get away.


End file.
